


Jaques A Dit

by ItsQueenSara



Series: Spierfeld One Shots [2]
Category: Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-03 19:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsQueenSara/pseuds/ItsQueenSara
Summary: Our favorite group is having a sleepover, where things are going quite well for Bram and Simon.





	Jaques A Dit

It's this kind of sleepover where we drink too much beer to think clear and play truth or dare.  
» Okay, you are next Nick. Truth or dare? « There's this evil grin on Garrett's face. » Who's the sexiest person in this room? «  
Pink is decorating Nick's cheeks as he answers,» Abby«  
I wish I could be as confident as him, but the only thing I find myself able to do is staring at cute Bram Greenfeld. There is a possibility that Blue and him are the same person and it drives me nuts. There is no way I can tell him. How should I start. And if he's not my wonderful Blue, it'd be totally awkward. And I'd come out to everyone. And even if he's my secret admirer, I'd still out both of us and I'm quite sure Blue isn't ready to be out to everyone. And so am I to be honest.  
I'm quite sure my friends would take it well. For God's sake, Abby's cousin got two moms, but everything would be different. I don't want to ruin my friendship. I don't want them to be tiptoeing around me. I don't want these pity full looks. I don't want the boys to act differently around me.  
And what should I even say?  
» Alright Bram, have you ever had a dirty talk with someone. « He's blushing and God I should definitely stop staring, but it's just too cute. His mouth is moving in a few attempts to form a sentence, but eventually I can hear clearly and it makes all my alarm bells ring.» Well, not really, but there's this someone I have a pretty intense email history with and we kind of flirt a bit like that. « There's even more blood rushing to his cheeks.» Uh oh. Tell us more about her! What's her name? « It's Abby chiming in.  
»W-well, we're using pen names. Abby, truth or dare?« His stuttering is getting worse.  
» No, way. This is too interesting. What's her pen name then? «  
My blood is pumping through my ears, so I can't hear his response. This can't be true, now can it. Bram has an anonymous email friend. They flirt. They're using pen names. This are too many coincidences. He has to be blue. Cute Bram Greenfeld is Blue. My Blue.  
»Hey Si, everything okay? «Leah is looking truly concerned.  
» Yeah, sure. « It's my automatic response, because the truth is that nothing is okay. This is just too much to handle. I can't. » I need the bathroom « And then I rush upstairs. My feet are scrambling up the stairs while my head is all fizzy and the alcohol isn't helping the situation at all. It's a wonder I didn't fall, yet.   
The upstairs area is just as beautiful as the basement. Everything looks like the typical rich house of shady creek. Red wallpaper that is brightly shone upon by a beautiful pale gold lamp. The carpet looks very luxurious and surprisingly clean if you consider that it's walked on thousands of times a day.   
My thoughts are still spinning, when I notice something followed me. Dark skin. Brown hair. Chocolate eyes. Soccer calves. Bram!   
I twist my body around to finally look him in the eye. He's easily a head taller that me, but that just makes it even better. So much better. It's this typical romcom moment. Everything seems perfect. The light shines at both of us, but it's ultimating Bram's face as if he was an angel. He probably is. We're only a few centimeters apart and the space is getting less and less.   
Suddenly all my drunken mind can think of is kissing cute Bram Greenfeld. Wonderful Blue.  
» Jacques a dit. « and then our lips brush and it is everything I imagined and more.  
It takes my fogged mind a while to register, that he's actually kissing back. At first it's gentle. Both of us getting used to this sudden new feelings. Both trying the taste of the other. Both savoring this precious moment. After an eternity that still felt to short we have to breathe. Our foreheads still resting against each other's.   
» It's you« words are being breathed.  
» It's me« there's a nod and a tiny dib of a head and then our lips connect again and again and again. There's a wall pressed into my back and there's Bram pinning me against it and I wouldn't mind in a million years. Our bodies are pressed flush against each other. There isn't a him and I. It's just us. We're melting into each other until you can't tell who's who. It's just so perfect.  
Until I hear a gasp. Shock is written all over Bram's face and I'm sure that I wear the same expression. We distangle our limbs and it takes me a moment to gather all my courage until I finally peak over his broad shoulder just to reveal Leah's and Garrett's faces. Their countenances are matching. Garrett's the first to get his shit together and finally speak.» Uh, sorry guys. We were concerned because you took so long, but now we know why. I guess we'll leave you two lovebirds alone. «  
And then Leah does something totally and utterly surprising» Stay safe guys «, she winks.  
Bram's cheeks are burning. It must be awful for him. I'm fine with coming out, but I'm not sure if the same goes for him. Concern is building up in me.» I'm so sorry. I know you didn't want to come out. At least not that way. I should have been more careful. I... I'm so sorry... « My eyes are watering.   
» Hey, it's fine. I mean it wasn't optimal, but I couldn't think of any better way to come out, than while kissing you and I guess now we don't have to worry about telling our friends. «  
Suddenly there's this urge again and I can't resist. Our lips are meeting again. But it's short this time.» You're perfect. «


End file.
